


I am good, but I'm no angel

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crossdressing, LEAVE ME ALONE WITH MY TRASH, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, heed the warnings, no plot as far as the eye can see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Halloween,” Bruce says. “Has changed quite a bit since my days.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am good, but I'm no angel

There’s a knock on the study door and when Bruce looks up to see who it is he grips the pencil in his hand so tight it breaks in two. 

“Halloween,” he says. “Has changed quite a bit since my days.”

“You’ve got a lot of room to talk,” Jason says as he toes off the Mary Jane’s he was wearing and pads over to Bruce’s desk, hopping up on the edge as he digs through his bag of candy. “You dress up like a giant bat every night.”

Jason scratches the back of his leg and leaves his foot on Bruce’s thigh when he’s done, unwraps a tootsie pop and sticks it in his mouth, makes a face. “Ugh, grape. You want?” He asks, offering it to Bruce and Bruce darts his tongue out, swirls it around the tip of the sucker, taste Jay and the disgusting chemical grape flavor, takes it and tosses it in the trash. 

“How was the party?” Bruce asks as Jason unwraps another piece of candy, sniffing it before he pops it in his mouth.

“Alright, I guess.” Jason shrugs. “Too fancy for my tastes. People actually bob for apples?”

“Mm,” Bruce says. “You know, I distinctly remember you leaving here in some sort of monster costume.”

“Dracula,” Jason nods. “Fake blood got all in my hair,” he says, waving at a few matted curls on his head. 

Bruce tugs at the hem of the pleated skirt Jason’s currently wearing and raises his eyebrow.

“Oh,” Jason says, smacking loudly. “Right. Well. See, someone dared me --”

Bruce holds his hand up. “Enough said.” Bruce sighs, takes off his reading glasses and sets them on the desk. “If someone dared you to jump off the top of Wayne Tower would you do that as well?”

“Maybe,” Jason shrugs, spits the half-chewed taffy out in the garbage next to Bruce’s desk and stands up, twirls around so that the skirt spins up and around, giving Bruce a glimpse of the panties beneath. “Maybe I just like to look pretty.”

The top he’s wearing is the sort of crop top that’s fashionable with the girls these days and the skirt rides so low on his hips that Bruce’s eye is drawn to the fine, dark line of hair below Jason’s navel, the scar low on his abdomen from a knife a few nights previously. 

“You think I look pretty,” Jason says, kicking Bruce’s chair out from under the desk and throwing one leg over his lap to straddle him. “Don’t you, B?”

“Is that,” Bruce says, clearing his throat. “Lip gloss?”

“Mmm,” Jason says and licks his lips. “Strawberry. Taste.”

Then he’s leaning in and pressing his mouth to Bruce’s and Bruce --

sucks in a breath and buries his hand in Jason’s hair, drags him closer and fucks his tongue into Jason’s mouth, flattens his hand out across Jason’s lower back as Jason’s grinds down against him. Jason tastes like sugar and candy, like some decadent treat you know you aren’t supposed to have but just can’t help yourself.

“You look ridiculous,” Bruce growls against Jason’s throat and Jason tips his head back and laughs, reaches between them and grabs Bruce’s cock.

“Ridiculous, huh?” He smirks and Bruce crashes their mouths together again just to cover it up, swallows down Jason’s laughter. “I knew you’d love it,” Jason says, nails biting into the back of Bruce’s neck as Bruce bites at his throat, slips his hand up under Jason’s crop top to play with his nipple. “Saw the way you looked at me soon as I walked in, like you wanted to eat me _up_.”

“Hn,” Bruce says. “I doubt I was the only one who looked at you that way.”

Jason gasps when Bruce pinches him. 

“I bet you enjoyed all the attention you got, didn’t you, Jay?” He murmurs against Jason’s jaw, bites at his bottom lip. 

“Yeah,” Jason shudders. “They all wanted to fuck me, B The boys, the girls, the parents --.”

“Mm,” Bruce says, then he’s standing up in one swift motion, hands gripping Jason’s thighs, and pressing him up against the wall. “But they don’t get to, do they?”

“They could’ve,” Jason says, that spark in his eye that drive Bruce absolutely _crazy_. “I could’ve just bent over in my pretty little skirt and let them all have a go at me, come back home to you all fucked open, come dripping down my --”

“ _Enough_ ,” Bruce growls and sticks three of his fingers in Jason’s mouth. Jason’s eyes go wide as he sucks on them, sloppy and wet, until Bruce’s fingers are dripping, and Bruce practically rips whoever’s panties Jason’s wearing off of him to get his fingers inside him. 

“Fuck,” Jason gasps out, curls around Bruce and buries his face in the crook of Bruce’s neck as Bruce’s fingers work him open. “Yeah, like -- _fuck_ , been thinking about this all night. Ever since I put those panties on. I knew you’d lose your fucking mind when you saw me.”

“You look,” Bruce says, dragging a filthy noise out of Jason’s mouth when he crooks his fingers. 

“Ridiculous?”

“Evil,” Bruce says and kisses Jason’s mouth, hard and filthy and with so much _need_ behind it that Jason starts to shake from it, desperate to get Bruce inside him. “Like you were sent here specifically to be my un-doing.”

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Jason shouts when Bruce drags him down on his cock and Bruce has to bring one hand up to cover Jason’s mouth to keep him quiet, only to pull it away when Jason bites his fingers.

“Fuck you, I don’t wanna be quiet,” Jason says as Bruce thrusts into him. “And you don’t want me to be either. You wanna know how much I love having your cock in me.”

Bruce groans and thrusts in deeper, just burying himself inside of Jason. Jason’s hands scramble for purchase on Bruce’s arms as Bruce stretches him open and he muffles a moan into Bruce’s shoulder. 

“You,” Jason pants as Bruce fucks into him, bouncing Jason on his dick. “You wanna hear every noise I make. You want me to tell you how good you feel, want me to beg you for more, you wanna hear me _scream _, don’t you, B?”__

__“Jason, please,” Bruce gasps out brokenly and Jason comes just from that, crashing his mouth against Bruce’s as Bruce pounds him into the wall, crying out into Jason’s shoulder when he comes inside of him._ _

__“Gosh,” Jason says when Bruce sets him back down on his desk, kneels down in front of him and pushes his skirt up, licks the come off his thighs and his belly. “I think Halloween might be my new favorite holiday.”_ _

__Bruce looks up at him and licks his lips. “I’m starting to see the appeal.”_ _


End file.
